


First Kiss

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been flirting for what seemed like ages, and Lance just wished he'd get it over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

They'd been flirting for what seemed like ages, and Lance just wished he'd get it over with – it wasn't like he hadn't let Chris know he was interested, so he didn't understand why they hadn't kissed.

Maybe he should kiss Chris. He could just walk up to Chris and lay one on him, and then the waiting would be over. He wanted to, but every time he thought he was ready, he heard his mom's voice saying 'a gentleman takes his cues from the lady.' Not that he thought Chris was a _girl_ but he didn't want to do something Chris didn't want. So he was waiting for Chris to kiss him.

:: :: ::

Three weeks later, Chris still hadn't kissed him. Lance had done everything he could think of, but nothing. Licking his lips anytime Chris was watching him only led to chapped lips. He fell asleep against Chris's shoulder when he tried to snuggle with him on the van; he'd spent an afternoon watching Chris's mouth, hoping it would make Chris see that he wanted to be kissed, until Justin had smacked the back of his head and told him to quit before he gave Chris a complex. Subtle wasn't working. So much for the advice in _Cosmo_.

He tried asking Joey what he did to let someone know that he wanted to kiss them, but when Joey just shrugged and said, "Whatever, dude - I don't really plan it. So, who do you want to kiss?" he remembered that his favorite pick-up line was 'that shirt looks good on you but it would look even better on my floor' and that maybe JC would have been the better choice for advice.

JC was JC; vague and spacey and he thought it was cute that Lance was this tied-up in knots over a kiss. Lance thought JC would have been surprised if he had known who he wanted to kiss.

He was beginning to think maybe this whole kiss thing was a bad idea; it had been months since he'd realized he wanted to kiss Chris (and more) and nothing. It was frustrating being this wimpy. He either needed to kiss him or get over it. Yeah. That was it. He would give himself until the end of the day, and if nothing had happened, he would give up.

:: :: ::

Lou waddled into the practice hall, yelling "Mail call!" As he called each of their names, he explained they shouldn't get used to this, but Lance's mother had insisted on being able to send a care package.

Lance blushed and looked down at the box in his hands, then at Joey and JC, who were also holding boxes. He noticed Chris only had an envelope, and wondered if Chris's mom thought he was too old to need care packages from home. Justin was off in the corner, rolling his eyes at whatever Lynn was saying.

They were allowed a few minutes to read letters and open boxes; Lance glanced into his and saw a six pack of Barq's Red Cream soda and a bag of Hershey's Kisses on top of a rubber-banded stack of school newspapers and some t-shirts.

Lance looked over at Chris; he was frowning, so Lance figured he'd gotten bad news from home. He wanted to ask, but before he could, Lou clapped his hands together and told them playtime was over.

:: :: ::

Lance hated practice days, since they were an exercise in extreme humiliation. It wasn't that he couldn't dance. He could, but it took him forever to learn the choreography. It was so much easier to look graceful when he didn't have to compete with JC and Justin, or match his movements to what Chris and Joey were doing. Having to dance on cue was _not_ something Lance was good at. Singing, especially with the others – that was something that he could do and do well.

He was beyond exhausted when he got back to his room; Lou had made him stay behind for a couple of extra hours working one on one with the choreographer to be sure that he would be ready for the next week's shows. For the entire time, Lance felt Lou's eyes on him, watching every shimmy and turn, scrutinizing him for flaws. Lance wasn't sure what was worse--the fact that he needed the extra attention, or the fact that Lou was watching.

He felt dirty, and his legs ached, and he still hadn't figured out how he was going to approach Chris. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep. Stumbling into his room, he expected to see Justin doing homework at the table in the corner. Instead he saw Chris, bouncing between the beds like some demented ball; his hair looked flyaway soft and the smile on his face would have lit up the Eiffel Tower.

It didn't look like he was going to get to sleep anytime soon.

"Lance! What's up, baby?" Chris stopped jumping from bed to bed, and bounced in the middle of Lance's bed. "Are you up for some supper?"

"Too tired. Do you mind if we just order some room service?"

Chris stopped bouncing and sat down to look at Lance. "Sure. What do you want?"

"A sandwich, whatever. You know what I like." Lance started to strip off his workout clothes, intending to take a shower. "Where are the others?"

"Fuckers went clubbing without us. Lynn let J. out for the night, and they were scared she'd change her mind, so they took off."

Lance pulled a clean t-shirt and boxers out of his bag, and crossed to the bathroom. "Didn't you want to go?"

"Not in the mood." Chris hopped up again and started to bounce between the beds. "Besides, what would you do if I wasn't here to entertain you?"

"Gee, Chris, I don't know – sleep, maybe?"

"Bass, you're such a pussy. You can sleep when you're dead!"

Lance laughed all the way into the bathroom.

:: :: ::

Fifteen minutes and gallons of hot water later, Lance felt like a human being again. When he came into the room, Chris was just putting two plates onto the bed, with what looked liked cheeseburgers and French fries. Lance dropped his dirty towel into the laundry pile and crossed to the bed.

"Want something to drink?" Lance gestured to the six-pack of soda his mom had sent. When Chris nodded, Lance pulled two cans off the rings, tossing one across the bed. "Do we have ice?"

Chris gestured at the dresser; there was an ice bucket on top. "Knock your self out, kiddo."

"I hate it when you call me that."

"You'd rather I call you something else?" Chris waggled his eyebrows at Lance, and continued, "How about I call you my bitch, and put you out on the street corner?"

Lance snorted. "How would that be different from what we do now?"

"Well...um. I guess you have a point." Chris looked uncomfortable; he frowned at their plates and when he looked up again, his eyes were serious. "Do you really feel like that's what's happening?"

Lance sat on the bed and picked at his burger, not sure of what to say. Finally he shrugged and said, "Not always. Sometimes. Mostly when, you know - Lou." Lance clenched his fist, and swallowed.

"He hasn't. He hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

Lance looked up, horrified. "No! No — it just. He just creeps me out, the way he's always watching us. And god — when he brings in the record people? It's so uncomfortable to be out there putting it on for a bunch of old men." He shrugged. "Maybe I'm being stupid. I don't know anymore."

"It's not stupid, Lance. If that's how you feel.... I don't know what to do. We need Lou. As much as I fucking hate it, we need him."

Lance sighed. "I know. I just need to suck it up, quit being a baby."

Chris reached across their plates, and grabbed Lance's chin, forcing him to look up. "You're not being a baby. Understand?" When Lance nodded, he continued, "If it gets too bad, I want you to come talk to me."

"Yeah?"

Chris smiled, and picked up his hamburger. "Yeah."

Lance smiled a bit and started to eat. "Thanks."

"Anytime, kiddo, anytime."

The next time Lance looked at Chris, he saw that Chris had French fries sticking out of his ears. He started to laugh, barely swallowing the soda he had in his mouth, instead of spitting it all over Chris and his new adornments.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Chris turned a bland face to Lance. "Eating. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh...why are there French fries in your ears?"

"Oh, these? All of the kids are wearing fries in their ears these days. Get with it, Bass."

Lance just rolled his eyes and said, "You are so fucking weird."

Chris bounced up onto his knees and leaned over Lance, trying to put French fries in his ears, too.

Lance pushed him off, scrambling to keep their plates from tipping onto the bed. "Chris! Cut it out – you're making a mess."

"You love me and you know it." Chris laughed and threw a handful of fries at Lance's head.

:: :: ::

After the plates were set aside, and they had settled on either bed to watch TV, Lance broke out the candy. The others thought it was weird that he preferred Hershey's to German chocolate, but he knew that Chris liked it, too. His mom sent it to him whenever she could, telling him to share. No one but Chris ever wanted any.

When Chris saw the bag of Kisses, his eyes lit up, and he held out his hand. "Hook me up?"

Lance grinned, unwrapped a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm. Good stuff."

"La-ance. Come on..."

"You want one? Come and get it." Lance unwrapped another piece of candy and held it in front of himself between his thumb and forefinger, wiggling his hand back and forth.

Chris rolled his eyes, mumbling about 'pain in the ass' and 'the things he had to do for chocolate,' as he crossed the narrow space between the beds, and put his hand out. "Okay, kiddo, hand it over."

Lance shook his head and pulled his hand back. "How bad do you want it, old man?"

"Old man?" Chris lunged at Lance, knocking him backwards onto the bed and tickling him. "I'll show you old man."

Lance squirmed under Chris's hands, dropping the Kiss, practically screaming, "Stop, stop! I give! Stop!"

"You give? Hand it over."

Lance was struck with an idea; it was perfect. All he had to do was...

...wrap his hands into Chris's hair, and pull his face down. Lance was surprised – Chris's hair was as soft as it looked. He tangled his fingers into the silky strands and pulled, pulled Chris tightly to him, wanting to crawl inside, wanting to be close, closer, closest. As soon as their mouths met, he knew. Knew that it was worth the wait, worth all of the months of flirting and Lou staring at his ass and being so far away from home and _everything_.

Chris's lips were chapped against his, and after a second, his tongue slipped wetly against Lance's lower lip. He couldn't help it; as Chris deepened the kiss, Lance arched into him, pressing against Chris everywhere that he could reach. He wanted to touch Chris everywhere, wanted to feel every part of him. Twisting, he managed to flip them, so that Chris was under him. His hands slipped from Chris's hair as he braced himself against the bed. Grinding his hips into Chris's gave the perfect amount of friction, and he groaned into Chris's mouth.

Chris turned his head away, breaking the kiss and Lance's mouth skated along his jaw to his ear. He traced the contour of Chris's ear with his tongue, and then thrust it gently inside, mimicking the movement of his hips. "God, Chris, please. I..."

Chris turned back, nuzzling against Lance's cheekbone. "What? What do you want, baby? Tell me."

Lance groaned, thrusting against Chris's hip. "Want you, wanted you for so long. Please...want you to—" He broke off as Chris slipped his hands under the waistband of his boxers, smoothing over the curve of his ass. When Chris squeezed and pulled him closer, he nearly came. "Chris...I can't. I'm gonna – I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

Chris pulled his hands out of Lance's shorts and rubbed the small of his back, chuckling as Lance shuddered against him.

"You are so hot like this. How is it I never realized how fucking gorgeous you would be begging for it?"

Lance whimpered, and pushed against Chris, straining to come.

Chris tipped them onto their sides, tugging his sweats and Lance's boxers down just far enough to wrap his hand around both their cocks. It only took a few thrusts for Lance to get the idea, and to wrap his hand over Chris's, and then they were rocking together, kissing and touching, hands and tongues and legs tangled.

It was over almost as soon as it started – Lance shouted as he came, and when Chris sighed and arched against him, he almost came again – it felt that good. His entire body felt over-sensitized and when Chris licked, then sucked, at his neck, he gasped.

"God. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Mmm, no. Just getting my Kiss." Chris licked him once more, and then pulled him into a chocolate flavored kiss.

When they parted, Lance laughed. "You know if you wanted one, all you had to do was ask."

Chris just laughed, and kissed him again, and said, "Oh, really? You should try it sometime instead of staring at me, and drooling all over me, and teasing me with chocolate."

Lance flushed and didn't say anything.

"Lance. Look at me." He waited until Lance met his eyes before he spoke again. "That is what you were trying to tell me, right? That you wanted my hot bod?"

Lance didn't answer right away; instead he stroked shaking fingers against Chris's belly. Finally he sighed and said, "Yeah. It was. Is that...is that okay?" He looked at Chris again, and smiled hopefully.

Chris smiled back, and kissed him. "Yeah, baby, it's more than okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Steph and Kim for beta; Kim was subjected to loads of teasing and whinging during the process - the french fries were her idea, for which I am grateful.... (written June 2002)


End file.
